Hardships of Fighting Over a Deadly Guy
by TemariShikamarulov3r161616
Summary: Request fic for Sei Mong, NejiSasuGaara Sasuke becomes the reincarnation of Hiei and gets his former abilities. Gaara finds Sasuke passed out and takes him to Suna. Neji comes and sees Sasuke, and ends up fighting with Gaara for ownership of Sasuke.


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in FOREVER. But uhm here's the crossover that **_Sei Mong_** requested. I'm sorry if its not what you wanted, cause I'm not really clear on your request, and I'm sorry it took so long. My computer got taken away from me. D: T-T so please forgive me. I shall try to update soon on my other stories as well. SORRY EVERYONE!

Pairing : NejiSasuGaara

Summary : Sasuke becomes the reincarnation of Hiei and gets his former abilities. Gaara finds Sasuke passed out and takes him to Suna. Neji comes and sees Sasuke, and ends up fighting with Gaara for ownership of Sasuke.

_' Hi'_ - thinking

_Hi_ - flashback

**:hi:** - action

" Hi" - talking

Chapter 1 -

" Gaara, where are you going?" Temari asked as bit frustrated as Kankurou and herself had been chasing after Gaara for a while now.

Gaara meerly grunted and continued jumping from tree to tree.

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes.

_' He's here somewhere. I can feel it.' _Gaara thought.

About 5 minutes later, they heard a loud **BOOM**, then a scream of pain that seemed to last for a solid minute, and finally, silence.

" What was that?" Kankurou asked suddenly alert.

" I have no idea..." Temari answered slowly.

Gaara's pace seemed to quicken. The 3 jumped toward the sound of the scream, and soon saw a seemingly abandoned temple.

" A temple?" Temari whispered.

Gaara landed in front of the steps and ran up. He kicked the door down, to find Sasuke asleep on the floor, though his face seemed to be flooded in physical pain. Gaara's eyes widened.

" Sasuke-kun? I wonder what he was doing here." Temari's face turned into a look of confusion.

Without answering, Gaara picked Sasuke up bridal style (yay! xD) and started back for Suna.

The next day, Sasuke was kept prisoner of Suna, though still he passed out.

" Gaara-sama, Neji Hyuuga is to come today for peace talk of Suna and Konoha." a secretary said.

Gaara nodded.

A few hours later, Neji had arrived.

" Ah. Neji Hyuuga-san, we have been expecting you, please, come this way." the secretary led Neji to Gaara's office. (he has an office right? o.o)

" Gaara-sama, Neji-san has arrived." she called.

" Let him in." Gaara said.

Neji went in and saw Sasuke.

" Why is Sasuke Uchiha here?" Neji said in a low tone.

" I own him." Gaara smirked.

Neji narrowed his eyes. " How."

" I found him."

" That does not mean you have rights to him, as representative of Konoha, I shall now bring Sasuke home."

Neji walked toward Sasuke.

" No." Gaara's sand had put a barrier around Sasuke.

" You cannot keep him here."

" I am Kazekage, I can keep him here if I please."

" Let's settle this, winner takes Sasuke."

" You against me, Hyuuga? Hah. You don't stand a chance." Gaara chuckled.

" Don't make me laugh, Shukaku." (sorry, I don't know Gaara's last name.) Neji glared.

Thus, Gaara and Neji started a heated match, things were flying, windows were breaking, and -

**:CRASH:**

Neji and Gaara stopped what they were doing and looked toward Sasuke's direction. All the debris had fallen on poor Sasuke. A huge black dragon shot out of a twitching Sasuke's arm.

Neji and Gaara stared at the dragon in shock, their jaws dropped.

Sasuke's right eye twitched.

" What the hell are you two doing?" he demanded.

Neji and Gaara regained composure, and didn't answer Sasuke.

" Sasuke, who do you pick? Me? or HIM?" both Gaara and Neji said in unison as they glared at each other.

Sasuke was a proud boy, but this situation questioned his manhood all together, so Sasuke sweatdropped.

For the following days, Neji and Gaara had tried everything to win Sasuke over, until he got sick of it.

" CUT IT OUT!" Sasuke shouted.

" I AM NOT GOING TO BE OWNED BY ANYONE! AND ESPECIALLY NOT ANOTHER GUY, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the door to his house shut.

" This is all your fault, Hyuuga." Gaara looked the other way.

" MY FAULT? WHO WAS IT THAT OFFERED TO PAY HIM FOR SEX?" Neji shouted, outraged.

" WELL, AT LEAST I DIDN'T DRESS UP LIKE A WHORE!" Gaara yelled.

This went on for a least half an hour, but Sasuke threw 2 pans outside, that happened to hit both Gaara and Neji. (nooo Sasu-chan's in denial!)

They both blacked out, and Sasuke went to check out his new abilities.

" Hey, uhm Dragon, come out." Sasuke called waving his arm up and down.

" Yes, bochu-sama?" (Young Master.)

" Uh, what do you do?" Sasuke asked.

" I am the Dragon of the Darkness flame, my former master was Hiei Jaganshi. Though his powers have been transfered to you."

" Why...?"

" Ask Soi Mong."

" Who is that?"

" Journey far and you will find her." (soi mong, you're a girl correct? o.o)

" What other powers do I have now?"

" **_Fist of the Mortal Flame,_** instead of spirit energy, you can use mortal energy." (sorry. I'm terrible with discribing skills)

" Anything else?"

" **_The Shadow Sword,_** it transforms any human that its blade cuts, into a zombie-like creature. Only the secret held within the sword can revert the victim to his or her normal self. And **_Sword of the Darkness Flame, _** basically harnessing my power into an object, but is less powerful."

" I see, let me try it out."

Sasuke did the shadow sword skill on a random person that passed by.

" GAHH!" the person screamed and changed into a zombie.

O.o " Okay... shouldn't use that." Sasuke said to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me : uhm okay, i guess thats the chap 1 of the weird crossoverish story. o.o and sorry again soi mong. im still confused on how to do this story. lol

vote nao - neji n gaara sharing sasu

or nejixsasu

or gaaraxsasu


End file.
